Quest Completed, Survivor Rescued
by MetaXoul
Summary: Erotic Fantasy. Sexual Content. Los Perdidos has quite a lot of gorgeous girls in a bit of a pinch. Leave it to Zack Williams, wannabe hero of the Los Perdidos outbreak, to help them out. Of course, being the hotshot young man outfitted in his ridiculous banana hammock, quest rewards don't necessarily have to be PP. The job of a hero does get lonely from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Central City, Los Perdidos

3 Days, 9 Hours until complete firebombing of the city...

* * *

Carrie LeCroix

A young woman in the possession of an alluring hourglass figure, a moderate height, mostly blemish-free skin of a smooth texture, and a trim build with alluring curves. Carrie was outfitted in professional attire akin to a professional office job. On her feet were black pumps, and on her slender legs were a pair of stockings. A gray pencil skirt and gray blazer complimented her white button-down shirt. On her attractive face was a very minimal amount of blush, gloss, and eyeliner. Carrie's skin color was of a Caucasian shade, however obvious tan tones were observed to have graced her pigmentation. The woman's dark-brown hair was of a medium length, swept to one side of her proportionately contoured and appealing face. Within the woman's hands was a powerful shotgun, a firearm she had scavenged from the victims of Central City's unexpected undead blight. Located in a milieu fortified by whatever she could drag out from the Smith and Associates Law Offices, the young woman maintained a bold demeanor, radiating a fierce aura within her makeshift shelter as her fiery glares served as a caveat to the shambling undead in the distance. Other firearms were strewn about the vicinity, as well as food supplies and ammunition. For now, the woman was trying to get her bearings in this dark time.

Zack Williams

Aged to be around his late teens to his early twenties, Zack was a tall young man possessing a lean, medium build and a light olive skin pigmentation. Zack was not sculpted, but he was built well and handsome, having a groomed appearance. The young man's short head of wavy hair was a natural dark-brown in color, and his skin was blemish-free and smooth for the most part. The man's face possessed masculine, yet also soft facial features which complimented his likable personality. Originally returning to Los Perdidos for a visit home, Zack quickly realized that his once familiar city had transformed into an apocalyptic hell within the first couple days of the outbreak. After discovering a ZDC communicator on a corpse, the young man decided to play hero for as long as he was in the city, searching for a way out before the military began it's extermination. As of the moment, Zack was dressed in a pair of sportswear sneakers and a violet colored banana hammock, and equipped with a riot shield and machete, both stained by the congealed blood of the undead.

* * *

"Yo. Some _business_ lady out by the law office in Central. Looks desperate. And _rich_."

Receiving the call from Flynt on his communicator, Zack was fortunate enough to find dark-blue, scratched sedan with it's keys still in the ignition. Strapping himself into the vehicle, Zack reversed the car out of the bloody accident which it was parked in, and sped off to a familiar location.

"No! No! _NO_! That brown-nosing, two-faced, little cankled _bitch_!"

Zack was startled by the uproar, and decided to forego a visit to the safe house located so close to the law offices, and direct his attention to the stunning woman who Jamie was speaking about. The evening was beginning to set in, and Zack crept up to the sheltered woman as quietly as he could. Noticing movement, the woman blasted out a round of buckshot which smashed into the column Zack was hiding behind. After a moment, Zack introduced himself, ignoring the rapid tempo of his heart-rate. Initially taken aback by Zack's outfit, the woman pried her eyes away from the sizable, tight bulge located at Zack's crotch and recomposed herself. She had seen odder marvels.

~~~ ?

"Heh. I seriously doubt you can comprehend the magnitude of my problems." Carrie remarked to the young man. Zack had decided to converse with the woman after introducing himself, as he did with most survivors he had met in the past.

"This was an opportunity - wasted! My fat-ankled bitch of a receptionist stole my- *ahem* My LAW FIRM'S briefcase. It's worth millions... to the highest bidder." Carrie corrected her tone in the middle of her statement, shifting from a rising fury to a calmer and collected persona. Zack noticed that the woman did appear to give off a vain, almost avaricious personality. However despite this observation, Carrie was still very beautiful to the young man.

~~~ ...

"You should know that I'm a very dangerous woman when I'm crossed. Look. Get my briefcase back- My FIRM'S briefcase- and I'll consider a mutually beneficial partnership."

Narrowing her eyes at the young man, Carrie tilted her head and cocked her shotgun. Aiming the firearm away from Zack and shutting one of her eyes, the woman leaned forward and braced her upper body as she pulled the rifle's trigger. Her body shook from the recoil of the rifle, but her aim was true and precise. The half-choked groan of a zombie getting it's head blown off hung in the air for a moment before the sound of the distant horde drowned it out. Expressing satisfaction, the woman smirked and gesticulated for Zack to get a move on. The young man was awed as to see how Carrie was fearless firing her loud rifle while so close to a ravenous horde, especially as it reached evening time. Enjoying the woman's straight-forward courage, Zack went off to obtain Miss LeCroix's valuable briefcase.

~~~ ...

"Is that...? My briefcase! Excellent work." Carrie merrily announced as she inspected the contents within the briefcase. She had felt a small worry or twinge of concern for Zack flutter off of her heart when she saw the young man return. His weapon was splattered in crimson blood and bits of gore, and the young man had arrived with the briefcase, but was lacking his riot shield. His arrival had also drawn the unwanted attention of several zombies.

~~~ !

"Woah! Where're we going? Where are you taking me?!" Carrie sputtered out, startled when Zack grabbed her wrist and began to silently drag her off to the building to her right. A small crowd of scarlet-eyed zombies then rushed out of a blue double doorway and staggered toward the two living individuals, hungry for their prey. Scrambling onto the hoof of a wrecked sports located within the area, the two survivors drew in the decomposing, foul horde. Carrie blasted at them with her rifle, ejecting hot shells out of her firearm until she ran of out ammunition. The two then jumped off, running away from the vehicle as the pungent scent of the undead wafted into their nostrils.

The large red insignia of which the Illegals used to identify safe houses stared at Zack and Carrie, who frantically began to ascend the platforms leading up to the windows. With some effort, Zack and Carrie successfully managed to hobble into the secured location after smashing one window. The furniture and decor was clean, and the electricity within the building was working well. There was a counter on one side of the room, along with a partially stocked weapons locker. The faint green glow of the sports store near the safe house was observed on the remaining transparent windows of thin glass A bulletin board used by the Illegals was located next to the barricaded entrance to the safe room, and Carrie's eyes wandered over to examine the pictures and information along with the maps posted on the board. Zack nodded to her as he headed for the bathroom.

"Ahhhh man. It's nice and quiet up here. Roomy, too." Carrie sighed in relief, nestling herself down onto a white couch and taking her shoes off. She leaned onto one side of her body and relaxed on the couch, putting a hand into her hair and combing the flowing locks. She examined the safe room, noting food supplies and medical supplies piled onto the counter, and whiskey laid out on the coffee table centerpiece.

"Wait, where's my briefcase?!" Carrie exclaimed, stupefied by the fact that her precious case was absent from her possession. Carrying the case like a trophy, Zack exited the bathroom and stood with a self-satisfied, matter-of-fact expression on his face. Carrie turned around and gasped, curling her lips as she shot her eyes away from the young man. Currently he was nude, displaying his pelvic region and large, loosely hung scrotum. Sparse, dark pubic hair went over his smooth pelvis and testicles, as well as around the very base of his erection. The stiff, rigid, pulsating cock was lengthier than average, and beefy in girth. Zack's circumcised penis had it's foreskin retreated past the ridges of his inflamed, fat crown and revealed a small ring of pink, sensitive skin directly under his glans. Frightened and surprised, Carrie furrowed her brow and tried to sound strong, but her voice only came out a half-hushed and husky demand for her briefcase.

"You want me to fucking repay you with what?!"

~~~ ...

"W-well...I mean, this is...but fellatio, are you kidding me?!"

~~~ !

"...Alright, alright! Fine. _Only_ a blowjob."

~~~ ...

"It better be fucking clean. Like, minty fresh, alright asshole?"

Seating himself down onto the white couch Carrie was recently resting on, the naked young man could feel the warmth of the couch's previous sitter onto his thighs and firm cheeks as the soft material of the couch caressed his skin. The young man had a faint musk to him, one which Carrie found unfamiliar as well as alluring. Taking off her blazer, the woman knelt down onto her knees and looked up to Zack. The young man then cooed out a simple request with his greedy, yet also lovable eyes.

"Ugh, what?"

~~~ !

"Fine, just shuddup."

Carrie scoffed and began to unbutton her shirt, expressing a slightly distasteful look on her face. Zack had requested for some skin, and Carrie felt obliged to obey. Her cleavage was plump, bouncy, and soft. Zack boldly placed his fingers onto the woman's chest, pulling down Carrie's amethyst lace bra. Carrie swatted his hands away, and begrudgingly unclasped her brassiere by reaching her hands over to her upper back. One each of Carrie's swelling breasts was a pigmented areloa, shaded a darker color than the hardened, fat nub of flesh which was the woman's nipple. Cupping Carrie's mounds from under her breasts, Zack began to grope and squeeze the fair-skinned tits, enjoying how his fingers sunk into the firm and soft pair. Carrie trembled when Zack's cold hands touched the bare skin of her breasts, and she rested her own palms onto the young man's thighs, arching her back as she allowed Zack to fondle his compensation. Scooting forwards, Zack then leaned onto the couch and widened his legs. The boy let go of Carrie's breasts and placed his hand behind his head, looking down to the woman, anxious for his repayment.

Initially, Carrie moved her left hand to Zack's scrotum, feeling the loose skin of his sack and inhaling his masculine smell as she lowered her head to his crotch. Her free hand went to the root of his healthy, large cock and softly clasped his erect penis. The young man's swollen shaft possessed a bumpy texture due to the pulsating veins underneath its tight was silent except for Zack and Carrie's low breaths. Getting comfortable, Carrie leaned forwards and gently began to stroke Zack. The young man tensed up and then relaxed, enjoying the amazing feeling of Carrie's soft hands jacking his penis as her other hand caressed and juggled his testicles within its palm, her fingertips were grazing the skin of his buttocks. Every time Carrie exhaled out of her nose, the hot air brushed onto Zack's cock and further stimulated the young man. He could feel his passion rock up and down as Carrie's hand stroked his member, her dry fingers moved up to his crown and then swiftly pulled back down again, only to repeat the process. Zack's heart beat a tad bit faster than it had been in the past minute, and his impatience drove him to huskily groan out a command.

Carrie was hoping that she could make this obvious virgin ejaculate with a handjob, but like all boys he was selfish and impatient. Rolling her eyes, Carrie moved her tongue around within her mouth to lube the moist region. Moving her jaws, the woman opened her mouth and stretched her lips as she descended onto Zack's dark cock. Her lips clasped down onto his firm crown, her saliva trickled down onto his glans and mixed in with the pre-cum he had been secreting from the tip of his penis. The warmth of her mouth and saliva onto his sensitive head made the boy flex his muscular abdomen and clench his hands into fists. Carrie then slid her wet mouth down onto Zack's shaft, moving past the ridge of his crown and onto the skin of his shaft, feeling her lips scrape against the bumpy veins protruding out from under his skin. with a tentative movement, Carrie licked Zack's salty head and felt a bitter punch of flavor, which sent tingles to her sinuses. Zack obviously enjoyed this, and he shifted his position while on the couch.

Carrie exhaled out through her nose, opening her mouth to suck in a breath as she pushed her face down to about three-fourths the way down from the crown. Teasing with his testicles, Carrie shut her eyes and slid her mouth upwards, sliding her hot and malleable tongue over the boy's penis with a lewd passion, closing her lips as she reached the tip of his head. Zack instantly forced the woman's head down into his lap again using one strong hand, feeling the instant pleasures of Carrie's tongue onto his penis as the suction from her lips urged his blood to pulse faster and balls to buzz. Smacking his hand away, Carrie forced her watery-eyed face away from his cock. Wordlessly, she wiped away a single bead of clear fluid from the corner of her eye and allowed the flush on her face to disperse. Glaring at Zack, Carrie moved down to his testicles and took one into her mouth. Slurping and rolling the testicle around in her mouth while it was nestled within it's loose sack, Carrie stroked Zack's wet and rigid cock with one hand while the other explored his naval region and pelvis.

Sucking onto his scrotum with an erotic anger, Carrie gripped Zack's stiff member and forced his skin downwards to the base of his penis. She spat out his testicles from her mouth and moved her lips to the boy's sensitive, exposed skin located near the top of his cock. Salivating down onto the penis, Carrie ignored the electric aroma and then began to lick and suck onto Zack's penis with vigor. Bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue against the shaft and crown, forcing his penis into her throat and against the roof of her mouth and the taste buds of her tongue, caressing his member with her silky lips, Carrie gave Zack an incredible blowjob. Her head would go down onto his shaft in a rotational motion, and she would occasionally squeeze or juggle his testicles within her cupped hand as she blew him. Her hands explored his waistline, thighs, and pelvis. Squeezing the taut muscle of his sides and thighs, Carrie punished and abused her mouth willingly as her nose and chin slapped against the thinly haired skin of his lower body. Warm, wet fluids were coating the area around Carrie's mouth, trickling down to her swaying breasts which rubbed up against the couch cushions, stimulating the woman who's bosom was blushing with a red tone. Almost gagging herself, Carrie let out slurping noises and choking sounds, rlelaxing her tenacity and returning to her casual but passionate sucking,

In due time, Zack could feel his penis flex and abdomen tighten. He bucked his hips once, then twice, holding Carrie's head and combing his fingers through her air as he bent forwards and fucked her mouth. Carrie audibly complained, however she was muffled by the large, moving dick inside of her mouth. Zack then grunted and relaxed his body aside from his hips, thrusting them forwards for a minute or so as he ejaculated. His testicles shrunk inward, and the tip of Zack's penis behaved like a geyser. His penis' head became engorged as his shaft expanded, then tightened. Splattering his thick jets of viscous, salty cum onto Carrie's tongue, gums, teeth, and the back of her throat, Zack moaned while Carrie shut her eyes tight and whined. The woman's face was flushed red, and her cheeks were blowing out and then sucking in as Zack ejaculated into her mouth.

Patting the woman's head, Zack spurted out a few more globs of milky, semi-transparent sperm which Carrie was piling up inside of her mouth. The woman moved her head up to Zack's crown when he relaxed his grip on her head, and watched as Zack's stiff cock flew backwards towards his pelvis. A few thin strands of cum were snapped as Zack's cock swayed and curved. Carrie opened her mouth, letting out a disgusted gargle and whine as a cascade of cooling sperm swept down across his lower lips, chin, and then fell down onto her tits into sloppy droplets. Panting, Zack recovered himself from his effort while Carrie wiped her mouth with her wrist and sat backwards on the floor. Coughing with wet, strong whoops Carrie blinked her eyes a few times and spat out the remaining salty, gooey sperm still inside of her mouth onto the floor.

"Fuck no, swallowing is for sluts. Jesus, this tastes awful." Carrie sharply replied back to the boy, observing the sheer amount of ejaculate which Zack had spurted out from his meaty dick. Standing, Carrie quickly shuffled over to the bathroom and searched around for a toothbrush and toilet paper. Her sinuses felt stuffed, but her breathing was returning to normal.

Walking over to the bathroom, Zack observed the blue glow of the room and examined Carrie's bottom as she bent forwards onto the counter, aggravated to see that there was no toothbrush nor toothpaste anywhere.

~~~ ?

"What the hell do you want?"

Approaching the woman, Zack crouched down and firmly held her hips in place. Surprised, Carrie looked down and was about to strike the cheeky young man, who then grabbed her stockings and began to tear them. Yowling in resistance, Carrie swayed her body along with Zack's selfish desire, smacking at him when she could. Zack stood up and raised his pelvis to be level with the cleft of Carrie's tight ass. The woman grunted when his erect penis explored her went slit, sliding itself up her labia and then down to the hot entrance which Zack's cock was craving. Resting onto her palms, Carrie looked back and squirmed less, enjoying the feeling of Zack's penis and skin onto her own sensitive flesh and ass. Slowly, Zack held his cock with a few fingers and began to guide the crown inside of Carrie's pussy.

The woman's feet were sliding onto the cold floor of the bathroom as she wriggled from the pleasure, forcing herself not to whimper or groan as Zack's erotic meat stretched her wanton tunnel and rubbed onto her inner walls, which coiled onto Zack's prick with a fiery passion. Zack put one hand to Carrie's ass and groped her cheeks, feeling the plush and warm flesh onto his fingers and palm. With a shove, Zack thrust his pelvis forward and pushed himself deeper into Carrie's cunt, feeling his cock flex and curve as it was embraced by her slippery walls. Quickly, Zack lost himself to the pleasure and bucked back and forth, bending the woman who was leaning onto her toes and chest over the counter, arching her back and pulling her head back. Moaning in ecstasy, Carrie's body rocked back and forth with Zack's own as he hungrily fucked the older woman, slapping himself against her while holding her ass or hips, locking his fingers onto her body. Pulling the woman back every time he shoved forwards, Zack succumbed to his limit and exhaustion after fucking the woman for what seemed likes ages.

Quickening his tempo, Carrie remained still and allowed the boy to pound her bottom and thighs, feeling her footing loosen as she grunted and cried out, contracting onto the boy and finally feeling her core burn and then numb her mind. Climaxing, Carrie gasped and panted as she squealed, feeling her entire body tremble as her eyes whizzed about within their sockets and then went upwards. It seemed as if both the lovers clenched their muscles at the same time, refusing to relax their exhausted bodies as they both reached an orgasm. Carrie leaped backwards and leaned onto Zack, breathing hard as she rested onto the young man's bare chest, holding onto his back as she heaved her breasts and pumped her body onto his cock. Zack's bumpy, thick and long cock was touching Carrie's cervix, making the woman feel so full inside as he smashed and scraped against her sensitive interior with his flesh.

"OUT OUT OUT!" Carrie shrieked, shooting the boy a wild glance as she tried to recover from her climax. Another orgasm then shook her, forcing the woman to contract for a few more times as she curled her toes and scratched the boy's skin, her voice husky and undulating as she thrashed about onto him.

Hugging Carrie, Zack refused to hold himself any longer, and slid out of the bouncing woman's velvety cunt and clenched his ass. His penis immediately flexed and erupted rope-like streams of his remaining sperm after swelling, which stuck onto Carrie's sweaty lower back and flushed ass and then trickling down the woman's skin in gooey beads. The heavy cum dribbled down to the floor, trickling in between her ass cleft and making the woman shiver in delight as her ass was touched by the hot fluids. Her dripping cunt was glistening in transparent, sticky liquids which added to the heat of her stretched ribbon of flesh between her athletic thighs.

Panting, the two parted and caught their breaths together. Carrie put a hand to her forehead and observed the parts of her sexy body slathered in sperm. Zack leaned against the wall of the bathroom's stall and rested his hands on his knees. He looked over to the woman, who was seated on the bathroom counter, her legs spread open, her stockings torn and exposing her fair skin through it's holes, her shirt unbuttoned to reveal her tight abdomen and trim waistline, her bra nowhere to be found. Revealing her glistening tits to the young man, Carrie put her hand to her pubic hair and then reached down to touch her swollen clitoris. Setting both of her feet onto the counter, Carrie gave a wicked smile to the young man and waved for him to come over as the flush on her pelvis and chest grew stronger and her clitoris pulsed harder. With a laugh Carrie devilishly smiled and said,

"I'm not done repaying you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

South Almuda, Los Perdidos

3 Days, 5 Hours left until complete firebombing of the city...

* * *

Kandy (Real name unknown)

It was every pimp's dream to leash a Latin-American vixen like Kandy. The fair-skinned woman was gorgeous, with her sexy figure and appealing face. The woman's dark-brown, long and wavy hair complimented her proportioned, attractive facial features which seemed to draw in any customer's gaze. Kandy's curvaceous figure and lean build was always a staple trait of the woman, and her mesmerizing accent was a ludicrous turn-on for more than a few men or women. Most of the time, Kandy's casual apparel consisted of: thigh-high boots and garter stockings, a revealing tight latex mini-skirt and top, as well as latex gloves which reached up past her elbow. Having worked as a stripper and porn-star in her life, Kandy was an experienced flirt and lover, but was modest and hesitant to resist the control of others. She had initially wanted to escape from her pimp, Big D, when the other prostitutes had decided to flee, but Big D was charismatic and manipulative. Once she did find the courage to run, Big D was unafraid to hunt her down and threaten her at gunpoint. As of the moment, she was bound onto a table in the back room of _Lao's Cream Dream._

Zack Williams

Aged to be around his late teens to his early twenties, Zack was a tall young man possessing a lean, medium build and a light olive skin pigmentation. Zack was not sculpted, but he was built well and handsome, having a groomed appearance. The young man's short head of wavy hair was a natural dark-brown in color, and his skin was blemish-free and smooth for the most part. The man's face possessed masculine, yet also soft facial features which complimented his likable personality. Originally returning to Los Perdidos for a visit home, Zack quickly realized that his once familiar city had transformed into an apocalyptic hell within the first couple days of the outbreak. After discovering a ZDC communicator on a corpse, the young man decided to play hero for as long as he was in the city, searching for a way out before the military began it's extermination. As of the moment, Zack was dressed in a pair of sportswear sneakers and a violet colored banana hammock, and equipped with a riot shield and machete, both stained by the congealed blood of the undead.

* * *

_"Yo Zack, some pimp-ass dude looking anxious on the South Bridge. See what he needs."_

Zack was not very adept or skilled at creating things or repairing objects, so when Big D requested a custom vehicle to drive, the young man could only gawk in disbelief and struggle to think of a solution for the man. After wandering around for some time in South Almuda, Zack was amazed and pleasantly surprised to find a fearsome, armored SUV with complimenting steel cow-catcher and electronic turret attached onto it's midnight black frame. The Turret Rig was parked rather crudely in the middle of the street and was smeared with many shades of scarlet blood, and Zack had to fiercely combat the surrounding undead in order to claim the vehicle for himself. Seating himself inside of the black monolith on the road, Zack grinned when he felt the keys in the ignition and then laughed as he began to plow through an entire horde of zombies, heading towards the South Bridge in order to gift his ride to the large, African-American pimp who he had conversed with earlier. The vehicle appeared more of a military APC or armored battle-truck than a standard SUV, but Zack deduced that whoever had crafted this monstrosity must have used an SUV or truck in order to have a foundation for all the armor and decor.

Halting in front of the pimp, Zack exited the vehicle by slamming the driver side door into the face of an obese undead male, knocking the pale zombie over. Big D fired a powerful bullet into the zombie's head and nodded to Zack after glaring at the zombie's corpse a for a moment. The pimp's expression changed from disgust to joy and praise as he walked towards Zack, still oddly clad in his banana hammock. Big D was a well built, bulky man with groomed facial hair colored dark black. The man was dressed in casual clothing which consisted of work boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a black tee along with a stylish fedora and exquisite chain and watches.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout! Nothing but bling-bling, bro! Kay, let's go." he laughed in his deep, strong voice. Zack enjoyed the praise, and leaned against the car, gesturing for Big D to approach the vehicle.

Speeding through Los Perdidos, with his roaring vehicle Zack passed disturbing hordes of undead and tragic wrecks of vehicles, observing how the once prosperous stores and stalls were now ruined by the outbreak. The sun was quite high, casting down magnificent rays of light onto the city below to dry its blood and sweat or boil it's filth as the dead breeze remained still. With Big D's guidance, Zack eventually had to exit the vehicle and accompany the black man to a store named _Lao's Cream Dream_.

"Thanks for the ride. Follow me." Big D suavely exclaimed, walking towards the purple lit doorway with a gait that signified a man with clear purpose and direction. Zack tried to emulate the pimp's walk, but was more concerned with monitoring the area in case any undead decided to form a horde and shamble towards the very exposed store.

A very comfortable atmosphere had been set up, along with a light sign which elaborated upon the massage services offered by the store. Big D looked to Zack, scanned the young man over with his slightly deep-set eyes, and then grunted as he forced the door by the counter open with a swift kick. Startled, Zack carefully entered the room with Big D, and was even more surprised to find a bound woman upon a table, with an exorbitant amount of whipped cream puddled onto the floor of the dimly lit, spacious room.

~~~ ?

"Let me go. Please, just let me go." Kandy pleaded, her voice slightly horse from the screaming she did earlier. Kandy thought someone would come around if she kept yelling enough, but the fear of attracting zombies and the sound-proof dimensions of the room she was held hostage in were factors which influenced her decision to stop her yowling.

"Shut up, ho! See this here bitch? She were my favorite. I need my eyes out there in the world to report on shit, see? All the other bitches, they ran and I thought she was different. Until she tried running too." Big D angrily explained, waving his handgun about with a dangerous, threatening intent.

~~~ ?

"Shit, bro. You pussing out on me? Punish her. Make her suffer. And when she stops breathing, I'll know I can trust your ass." Big D spat out, setting down his demands with a wild look in his eyes.

"No! Don't do it! Please! I didn't mean to run, I was just scared!" Kandy cried out, panicking as she looked back from Zack to Big D over and over.

~~~ !

"We'll see. Come on, brother. Do it."

For one thing, Zack was displeased and amused at how a grown man like Big D was using terms that people akin to his own age would use in conversation, such as the term "bro". Another thing was that Zack had grown to like Big D in the half hour he had known the man, the notion of having the generic "black guy" or "tough gun" could come in handy if Zack ever needed some help in the city, but all that was gone now when Zack observed how big D treated women. Zack held up his riot shield, and like a Roman legionnaire, banged his machete against his shield after getting into a fighting stance. Big D scoffed and scowled at Zack, raising his handgun up and aiming it at the young man.

"The fuck you going to do, bro?" Big D laughed, holding his handgun sideways. Zack could smell the man's sweet cologne, and noticed a bead of clear sweat dribble down the side of Big D's face. Time seemed to slow, and Zack moved his body at the exact moment his heart finished a beat.

Using his athletic training from his secondary school days, Zack tucked downwards and then charged forwards, tackling Big D as the man pulled the trigger of his handgun. The sound of the loud shot rang out within the room and traveled outside of the store, and as the few zombies in the distance turned their rotting heads towards the massage parlor, Zack was impaling Big D through his muscular chest with his machete. Rushing forwards, Zack shuffled along with the dying man as he pushed Big d towards the exit door, driving his blade deeper into the man with a eerie, almost sociopathic expression on his face. Big d croaked out a wet cough, one filled with blood and pain. He tightly gripped Zack's banana hammock by the straps, but soon let go as his body went limp and heavy. Zack left his machete inside of the man, and then tossed away his riot shield, which had a webbing of cracked glass from the bullet which had punctured it. Looking over to Kandy, who had her eyes shut and lipsticked mouth curled into a tight grimace, Zack approached the woman and untied her.

~~~ ?

"Honey, all I trying to do was get by. I hope I can find a way to thank you." Kandy announced, her soft and feminine voice brimming with gratitude. She was slightly uncomfortable with Zack being only in a banana hammock, but chose to ignore the fact and focus on other things.

~~~ ...

"I don't know if I'll be of much use, but there's shit-all left here for me but bad memories." responded Kandy, shaking her head and slashing out her arm in front of her bosom as if she were clearing away distasteful images of the past. Zack nodded with sympathy to the woman, and observed as she jumped down off of the table and snatched up Big D's handgun.

"Listen, I seen some graffiti pointing out some safe zones, so I'll be heading there if you ever need a favor."

With a smile, Kandy gifted it to Zack before she patted the corpse of the black man down for another, smaller pistol. Familiar with small arms, Kandy inspected the magazine of her handgun and pointed it towards the dressers at one side of the room, aiming in on the iron sights and shutting an eye. Zack, meanwhile, was excitedly quick-drawing the chrome handgun, anxious to fire the metal monster as he felt up the gun's barrel and grips. A guttural, elongated groan of death was heard by the two survivors, who shot their heads over to the front of the store by peering through the open doorway of the massage room. A group of ill-skinned, lanky or fat zombies were stumbling towards the store with their greedy fingers outreached. Zack cursed and grabbed Kandy by her wrist, who raised her brows in surprise and then followed the young man out of _Lao's Cream Dream_. Together, Zack and his follower fired away with their handguns at the zombies as they headed away from the massage parlor, their hands and arms trembling from the recoil of the pistols along with their sprinting.

Kandy's heart necklace was heard clinking about as it shook onto her collar and throat. Zack was feeling his legs burn from the effort he was putting into escaping the zombies who he was running past or directly into, eager to reach the safe house above the thrift store in South Almuda as he evaded or shoved aside the walking corpses in front of him. This location could be accessed by mounting a semi-truck's cabin roof and using the roof of the store to go through an open window of the safe house. Across the street were ruined police squad cars, as well as riot barricades and a massive ZDC endorsed billboard encouraging citizens to get chipped if they were infected.

~~~ !

"Up there? Alright, boost me then." Kandy exclaimed, firing her gun at the bloody zombies shuffling towards her. She spun around and got onto Zack's cupped hands, and then shot upwards onto the roof of the semi-truck's cabin. Kandy turned around and crouched to assist Zack up, but he waved her away and jumped off of the vehicle.

~~~ !

"Are you crazy, honey?! How're you going to get up here?!" Kandy shouted, surprised and worried when Zack began to draw the zombies away. He looked confident in his madness, and soon began to hustle around the buildings, out of Kandy's sight. The woman bit her bottom lip and then strutted off to the safe house window. After mounting the windowsill and falling inside, Kandy stood up and scanned the safe house's interior.

Aside from the rubble and debris along the walls, the living conditions were decent. There was a weapons locker, lightly stocked with the usual melee weapons which other survivors used such as clubs or bats, and a large bulletin board which was covered in bits of informative drawings or other data. The kitchen was modestly stocked, along with the bathrooms, and the electricity was still running. If someone were to ameliorate the location, it would be quite the safe haven. There were dried stains of blood on the floor, but Kandy quickly forgot about those when she saw Zack climb into the safe house through the other open window. Gasping out of shock, the woman lowered her handgun and embraced the young man wholeheartedly, who's sticky perspiration and warm banana hammock complimented his masculine musk. Smiling, Zack gently nudged the woman away, a small flush of faint red was seen on his forehead, cheeks, and ears.

"You're quite the action hero, honey." Kandy laughed, wiping a small bead of water away from the corner of her left eye.

~~~ ...

"Y'know, I figured you would use a backdoor or something. Let me get you a drink, maybe you can wash up a bit since we're safe now." Kandy suggested, feeling obligated to serve her rescuer in what little ways she could. Zack nodded to the woman and set his handgun down onto the kitchen counter-top. He then sauntered off to the bathroom, leaving Kandy to decide whether to serve him a glass of vodka or whiskey which she had discovered.

Approaching the bathroom doorway, Kandy leaned her head inside and questioned,

"Do you drin-?"

The woman shut her eyes and looked away, smirking in embarrassment. Zack was currently naked, his sneakers and banana hammock at his feet. The young man had been flexing when Kandy startled him, and he was currently hiding his exposed groin away from the older woman. Both of his hands were at his crotch, and he had sounded out his shock quite audibly. Wincing from Zack's loud bellow, Kandy leaned her body next to the doorway and chuckled to herself. The boy possessed quite a figure, he was relatively fit and blemish-free, handsome too. Helping herself to a sip of vodka, Kandy got a naughty idea in her mind and entered the bathroom with an aura which expressed a dominant confidence.

"Oh honey, no need to hide anything. Here, let's have a toast to our safety. Who knows what that stupid fuck Big D would have done if you hadn't saved the day." Kandy laughed, grinning as she set down the glass and poured vodka into it's transparent space. Kandy kept the bottle for herself, staring right into Zack's excited, confused eyes as the young man stammered out gibberish with a low, uncertain tone of voice.

~~~ ?

"Come on, honey, we have to raise our drinks together. Don't be shy now." Kandy teased, posing herself against the counter to emphasize her cleavage and the exposed skin of her slender, long, toned legs. Hesitantly, Zack reached out one hand and took up his modestly filled glass of vodka. Still covering his groin with his other hand, Zack meekly smiled and toasted with Kandy. Purely by accident, Kandy sinuses began to react to the strong liquor, and she sneezed. The vodka bottle in her hand reacted to the smooth surface of her gloved hands, and slid out of her fingers.

With a swift action, Zack reached out and snatched the bottle out of the air before it smashed onto the floor to form shattered glass. In doing so, Zack's exposed his half-erect cock to the woman. Raising her brows and gasping in surprise, Kandy put a hand to her mouth and respectfully looked away. However, the woman was laughing to herself on the inside, pleased to have seen the young man's well-endowed genitals. Feeling very flustered, Zack set the bottle and his half-empty glass onto the bathroom chair and went up to Kandy's side. Putting an arm around the woman's shoulders, Zack coyly smiled and began to speak in a light tone, which was also brimming with hidden messages.

~~~ ...?

"Hold on, what're you trying to get at honey?" Kandy smiled in return, a bit uncomfortable yet also excited when Zack places his arm onto her body and nestled closer to her. The gentle breeze coming in through the open windows as pleasant, and the sour yet also satisfying taste of liquor in Kandy's mouth had placed her in a light mood.

~~~ ...

"W-what? Well...I mean, I-uh..."

~~~ ...!

"That is true, but I'm not some easy woman, stud. Why don't we just-"

Zack held Kandy by her chin with a gentle, soft grip and planted a kiss directly onto her luscious, juicy red lips. Concerned, the woman tried to push the young man, but he then held onto her wrists and tilted his head, allowing his soft mouth to lock with hers through a natural, delightful exchange of sensations. Kandy could feel a rigid, pointy, hot and hard object press against her thigh. She knew it was Zack's erect penis, and her breathing began to quicken as well as her heart rate. Slyly, as she had done dozens of times, Kandy reached down and made Zack buckle and freeze when her gloved hands caressed and gripped his shaft. In response, Zack went behind the woman and dug his penis' crown between the woman's legs, raising her skirt and cupping her firm cheeks within his palms, pressing his abdomen and chest onto her back from behind.

"Hold your horses, cowboy." Kandy seductively whispered, letting out an erotic whine as Zack began to lead the woman to the red couch within the safe house.

~~~ ...

"Aw'right, honey, quit whining. I guess I could give you a favor. So what'll it be? Want me to suck your dick?" Kandy asked, setting Zack down onto the couch and licking her red lips in front of the young man's pelvis. Kandy's eyeliner and make-up accentuated her beauty, and Zack could not resist the temptation to kiss the woman once more with a passionate energy. Parting their wet lips and gasping for air, the two then began to negotiate a deal.

~~~ ...?

"...What, hell no." Kandy firmly replied, scooting away from Zack's pelvis. The greedy young man was hungry for the feeling of Kandy's ass, and he had promptly asked the woman for anal sex.

~~~ !

"I know, but still honey. I haven't had it up my ass for a while."

~~~ ?

"Don't get me wrong, it began to feel really good after I kept doing it...but I don't know."

~~~ ! ...?

"Alright, fine. You'll listen to everything I say though while we're doing it. I need to lube up that delicious cock of yours anyways before you buttfuck me, honey."

Zack spread apart his thighs and sunk into the cushions of the red couch, holding Kandy by the side of her face and grunting when she lowered her hot lips onto his crown and sucked onto his head. Sliding her wet, warm lips down his shaft, Kandy's tongue licked the salty and tight, bumpy skin of Zack's veined penis. The young man's shaft was pulsing and very solid, yet also soft enough for Kandy to gently bite and nibble as she went down the sides of Zack's penis to his loose scrotum. Zack's pubic hair began to become damp as Kandy's mouth juices were coated and slathered onto his penis, especially his head. The experienced woman expertly sucked, licked, teased, and stroked the young man over the next few minutes. Urging Zack dangerously close to a climax, Kandy finished her slurping and smacked her lips, drooling onto Zack's penis after she stripped out of her skirt and top. The woman took off her boots, and Zack helped himself to her panties and stockings. Kandy sat onto the couch, her knees and shins on the cushions as she leaned onto the backrest with her bare tits, looking to her rear to see Zack crouch down and slap her the bouncy cheeks of her rump. Tearing at the fabric of her undergarments, Zack moved his lips to her moist labia lips and huffed out a hot breath, stimulating Kandy's wet slit without even touching it.

The boy spread apart her ribbon of ripe flesh and stretched her slippery lips, kissing the exposed flesh of Kandy's vagina before placing his wet mouth onto her sex and providing oral stimulation of his own befpre adding his fingers to his performance. Kandy sighed and moaned with ardor as Zack twisted his fingertips around her insides, reaching inside of her tight tunnel and wriggling his fingers upwards along her walls. Kandy clenched down onto his slippery fingers, her heart was pumping so fast like Zack's own hand. Breathing hard and quick, Kandy gripped the backrest of the couch and arched her back, pointing her ass upwards and clenching the muscles of her core and bottom as she contracted. Zack kissed Kandy's slit and tongue'd her sensitive mound, forcing his tongue into her folds as he used his fingertips and thumb to tease Kandy's swollen clitoris. Zack's hands went to her pubic hair and clitoris as he lapped at her vagina, savoring Kandy's sweet fluids which streamed onto his nostrils and lips, as well as his chin. Before long, Zack was burying his face into Kandy and eating her out with a passion, squeezing the woman's legs and ass while she bucked and squirmed onto his head. Curling her toes and clenching the backrest, Kandy gasped and then moaned with a vicious grunt, utterly overwhelmed by her ripping orgasm which forced a severely erotic moan and a few feminine squeals of weakness out of her wide open mouth. Zack slid his hand inside of the woman, moving himself into her as she coiled onto him. Before long, he was encouraging Kandy to an orgasmic panic once again. His wrist rubbed her sensitive locations near her entrance while his fingers touched and caressed the region near her belly-button, pushing outwards to her upper pelvic region and making the woman feel a fullness in her belly.

Swearing and moaning, Kandy succumbed to Zack's influence and shook as she climaxed., feeling a bolt of explosive passion travel through her loins and melt her mind. Once again, she squirted her semen onto Zack's frosted hands, squeezing his hot hand with her own warm walls. Zack pulled out his sore fingers and wet knuckles with a plopping sound, spreading his fingers to observe Kandy's cum. Zack licked his palm clean, looking to Kandy with loving eyes as his fingers explored the cleft of her ass and discovered her darkly pigmented anus.

"Woah, ohhh, argh!" Kandy squealed, tensing up as she tried to recuperate from her orgasm while also resist the mixed sensations rushing through her loins and mind while Zack probed her anus. Zack wasted no time in poking Kandy's puckered hole ith his novice enthusiasm, until his curiosity drove him to dig his digit inside of her ass. Kandy yelped and began to wiggle her body in a panic, furrowing her brows and shutting her eyes as she grimaced.

"It's so fucking dry!" she whined, looking back to Zack and slapping his chest. The scent of the situation was driving Zack wild, and he soon stood up and held his impressive cock by the root of his shaft. Kandy turned around and stroked Zack off, lubricating the tip of his cock and the ring of flesh on his shaft, beneath his crown with her mouth. Soon, Zack pulled his cock away from the woman and urged her to face forwards. Sliding the tip of his dick up and down Kandy's crack, Zack soon positioned his fat head onto Kandy's anus and calmly forced it past her anal sphincter, pursing his lips and shutting his eyes in ecstasy. Stretching her sphincter, Zack held Kandy's hip and leaned towards the woman as he felt her rectum slightly burn his penis as his fleshy invader penetrated Kandy's tight asshole.

Hissing, Kandy struggled to not sound out her pain, and she bore the initial pain of anal penetration as Zack continued to thrust his member halfway inside of her rectum. Zack coped with Kandy's tight buttocks and pain with a patient empathy, allowing the woman to reacquaint herself with the feeling of a dick in her ass. The heart shaped cheeks of Kandy's rump looked so fleshy and soft, and Zack squeezed and fondled them as well as Kandy's bouncy, large breasts and swollen nipples, which had hardened and swelled into tender buds within their areolas. Finally, Kandy began to guide Zack with simple directions after giving him the all clear to move more. Soon, Zack was observing his penis pull back the skin of Kandy's anal sphincter as he moved his hips bak and forth with a steady tempo, melting in pleasure as Kandy gripped his cock with her ass muscles. Kandy's erotic sounds also stimulated the young man, who was teasing her clitoris and slit as he gripped her sides, tits, hips, or ass at different times while he fucked her.

Kandy pursed her lips or tightened her mouth as her body rocked back and forth with Zack's dominant thrusting and pulls. Kandy's arms were sore from her leaning on them too much, and her knees were beginning to feel a slight burn due to the couch's cushioning. Zack quickened his tempo and rhythm, smacking his body against Kandy's own as he gripped her hips and forced the woman further onto his cock, paining her as he stretched apart her cheeks and sawed himself back and forth into her rectum. Kandy moved one of her black gloved hands to her slit and began to rub herself while her other hand stimulated her clitoris. Kandy's bosom heaved and fell as she bent downwards, pointing her ass up like a hump, which Zack appreciated. His wet anal fucking continued until his cock was wholly buried to it's hilt inside of Kandy's ass, touching the walls of her colon as her muscles squeezed onto his erect member and encouraged the young man to ejaculate. Kandy's ass had loosened up, making it easier for Zack to slide in and out of her. The woman's ass was jiggling from the vibrations of Zack's fucking, further intensifying the young man's erotic stimulation.

Zack warned Kandy that his climax was imminent, and the woman responded back with similar news between loud moans. Zack wondered if a synergistic, simultaneous orgasm would occur, but he was proven wrong. His weak body urged his thick, long cock to swell and his balls to tighten up and shrink. With a final pound, Zack smashed his pelvis and sack against Kandy, grunting and arching his body up and leaned forwards onto the woman's sweaty figure. Zack fired out viscous ejaculate in four thick loads. His hot cum piled up inside of Kandy's ass, and the hot liquids soon began to cool, their shooter occasionally shoving his pelvis forwards at Kandy's hourglass frame time to time to empty his loins of his sperm. It was after Zack had came that Kandy was overwhelmed by a tightness in her core, and her nerves went wild as a beautiful climax possessed her for several contractions. Exhausted, Kandy panted out a few weak breaths as she sucked air in through her nostrils and mouth. Dribbles of saliva were seen on the sides of Kandy's mouth, and the woman was resting on her side on top of the couch after Zack had pulled out of her. Taking a swig of vodka, Zack wiped his mouth and noticed how foul his hand smelled. Looking over to Kandy,the young man was pleasantly surprised to observe the woman's fine ass and back.

Suddenly, Kandy looked back and up to Zack with tired eyes. She smirked and winked at the boy, putting a gloved hand on one of her cheeks and caressing her bottom. Her other hand was at her crotch, playing with her sopping wet slit and pulsing clitoris, her sparse pubic hair damp with fluids. There were very thin streams of cum trickling down the cleft of Kandy's ass, and the perspiration on her cheeks was glistening under the safe house's lighting.

"C'mon, honey. This time, use the front door."


End file.
